NINR supports a variety of training opportunities for scientists and trainees at all career levels in the Division of Intramural Research as well as through intense short-term training programs. These opportunities include the Summer Genetics Institute, Methodologies Boot Camps (Pain; Fatigue and Sleep; Big Data in Symptoms Research; Precision Health: from Omics to Data Science; Precision Health: Smart Technologies, Smart Health), pre- and postdoctoral fellowships, and other Institute-sponsored intramural research and training opportunities. Through training of scientists at all stages of their careers, the foundation of excellence in nursing science will be sustained and will support advancements in science and improvements in health. NINR is committed to equipping the next generation of scientists with research skills and background necessary to conduct innovative and rigorous research that leads the way to better understanding illness and more effective treatments. 1. Summer Genetics Institute (SGI) Program The SGI provides a foundation in molecular genetics to increase the research capacity among graduate students and faculty. The SGI also provides a scientific foundation for clinicians to develop and expand their clinical practice in genetics. The SGI is a one-month, intensive summer research training program and has contributed to the successful academic careers of many nurse-scientists. A total of 20 annual SGIs have been successfully offered by the NINR DIR, and to date 430 nursing graduate students, clinicians, faculty from across the United States have completed this program. It is a trans-NIH effort as the SGI has recruited speakers and instructors from across 8 NIH ICs and other federal agencies and local universities, including: NHGRI, NCI, NIAMS, NICHD, NINDS, NLM, NIAID, NHLBI, USPTO/Commerce. The SGI Class of 2019 included 26 new trainees from 16 states, representing 22 different universities from across the U.S. and NIH. Nearly 60% hold PhD degrees and were faculty members or postdoctoral fellows. The SGI participants are successfully building programs of research in genetics; disseminating their work in numerous publications, at scientific conferences, and in clinical practice settings; and influencing the integration of genetics content in curricula in universities across the country. Applications are accepted annually through an online application system beginning in mid-November and ending in March. 2. Symptom Methodologies Boot Camp. 2019 Precision Health: Smart Technologies, Smart Health The Precision Health: Smart Technologies, Smart Health is a 1-week intensive training course on the NIH campus that is designed to increase the research capability of graduate students, faculty, and clinicians. The purpose of the course is to address digital health data and technologies that enable smart health and improved patient outcomes. Its objectives are to: (1) Explore the state-of-the-art of digital health, including the use of wearables, sensors, and virtual/augmented reality; the use of omics data in health care; and the creation of an interactive system for using health data. (2) Discuss strategies for research and identify opportunities for and challenges to using digital health. (3) Share knowledge and experiences with leaders in the field. Each day focused on a particular theme. On the first day Unboxing Digital Health introduced the significance and impact of digital health. It featured talks by scientists on biomarkers and biosensors, a panel session on the NIH All of Us program, and a poster session for select participants to highlight their work in digital health, mobile technology, or molecular omics science. On the second day Connecting Health through Wearables and Sensors explored what clinicians are learning from sensor and wearables and how virtual/augmented reality is used in a clinical setting. Innovating Health through Omics connected molecular omics data genomics, gene expression, proteomics, microbiome to managing health. In the afternoon session several NIH Program Officers participated in roundtable discussions to answer questions about grants and grantsmanship. On the last day Sync or Swim: Accessing, Managing, and Analyzing Data provided information and hands-on sessions on accessing and analyzing large data sets from government and other sources. A total of 130 participants, including scientists, clinicians, graduate students, and faculty from multiple disciplines attended this year. Registrations were accepted through an online registration system beginning in April. The Boot Camp is a trans-NIH effort as speakers were drawn from 7 distinct trans-NIH Institutes, Centers, and Offices including: OD, NCI, NHGRI, NIMHD, NLM, NICHD, and NINR. This year drew participants from 81 different institutions from across the country. 3. Graduate Partnership Program (GPP) The NINR GPP is part of the NIH intramural Graduate Partnership Program and was begun as a 3-year pilot program in the fall of 2003. The first NINR GPP fellow was accepted in the spring of 2004. In total for FY 2019, our program supported 5 graduate students from University of Virginia, Columbia University, University of Nebraska Medical Center, University of Missouri at St. Louis, and University of Illinois at Chicago. Of these five, two students have recently successfully defended the dissertation, and three started the program. Applications are accepted via an online application system beginning in August and ending in December each year. 4. New Postbaccalaureate IRTA fellow trainees in the DIR of NINR Three new postbaccalaureate fellows were accepted this past year. Of those who have completed their training, 40% entered medical school, and the remainder have either matriculated into professional schools or are in process of applying to pursue PhDs and higher degrees in nursing, graduate school, physicians assistant, and clinical psychology. 5. New Postdoctoral trainees in the DIR of NINR Four new postdoctoral fellows were accepted this past year, and four have completed their postdoctoral training at NINR. Half of those completing decided to continue in the government sector, and the other half entered into academic positions internationally. 6. NINR Summer Internship Program The NINR participates in the NIH Summer Internship Program. Eight students from undergraduate institutions and community colleges spent the summer of 2019 working side-by-side with NINR Intramural Research Program investigators and research staff. They included 1 Community College Summer Enrichment Program fellow, 2 College Summer Opportunity to Advance Research (CSOAR) fellows, and 1 Undergraduate Scholarship Program (UGSP) scholar. All students presented their research results at the 2019 Summer Research Program Student Poster Day at the NIH held on August 8.